


I Had A Dream

by aleia



Series: My Salvation [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: This is an episode filler expanding the Tarlos scene from the Pilot. This was a top-tier request for May. :D
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: My Salvation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	I Had A Dream

Carlos doesn’t usually agree when Michelle asks him to go out with her crew. It’s obvious he’s out of place, and he’s not even her date. But he got a vibe off one of the new firefighters, and he can’t help wanting to see if he’s right. Unfortunately, that’s hard to do when TK’s dad hasn’t left his side since they got to the bar. Carlos didn’t get a bad impression from the new captain, but he’s not going to make his first move in front of the man either.

“How’s the new captain?” he asks Michelle. Maybe she can give him some kind of idea how the man feels about gay people. She could probably tell him if TK’s gay, but then she’ll bother him more than he’s ready for.

“Kind of high maintenance and not as prepared for Texas as he should be, but he had no problem taking orders from a woman, so I’ll consider that a plus.”

“You should ask him to dance,” he tells Michelle because he doesn’t need her watching him try to hit on TK for the first time either. If he can get them both out of his way at the same time, that’s ideal.

“I’m working with him, not trying to date him,” Michelle says.

“I’m not telling you to date him. Why do straight people have to make everything a _thing_? I’m telling you to encourage him to talk to someone besides his son. They’re not going to fit in if they just talk to each other all night.”

Michelle narrows her eyes at him. “I feel like you have ulterior motives.”

“How many friends do you have besides me?”

“Wow. How do you really feel, Carlos?”

“I’m just saying it couldn’t hurt to make them feel welcome. You’ve got a lot of hours to work with him.” Even if Carlos _does_ have ulterior motives, it’s true. He misses Iris too, but Iris wouldn’t want them to stop having full lives.

“Fine. If it will make you happy.”

Carlos watches her talk to Captain Strand, his eyes flicking to TK to judge his reaction to being left by himself. The rest of the crew goes to the floor to dance, but even though TK stands up, he doesn’t follow.

When Carlos walks up to him, TK returns his greeting, but looks away immediately after. But he’s looking away a little too obviously. Carlos knows that most people read him as straight. He has years of growing up in Texas and then becoming a police officer to thank for that. He also knows that he can be intimidating to guys who don’t know how well their preferences will be welcomed in Texas. It’s probably a risk to openly hit on him, but Carlos already knows he felt _something_ , and it’s obvious that he’s going to have to make himself very clear to get TK’s attention.

“Do you want to dance?” Carlos asks and TK’s demeanor shifts immediately. His lips turn up as he looks Carlos up and down.

“Yeah.”

TK’s smile is dangerous. Carlos was already interested, but having that smile directed at him is intoxicating. He asked TK to dance, but Carlos feels like TK’s already reeling him in as he leads the way to the dance floor. TK picks up the steps better than Carlos expected, but he’s still obviously winging it. But he’s winging it with an easy confidence that just makes Carlos want him more. When the song ends, they’re both laughing and just a little sweaty.

“Want a drink?” Carlos asks.

“Not drinking tonight,” TK says easily.

“Water?”

TK smiles. “What if I want some kind of ridiculous expensive water? Are you gonna get it for me?”

“Then you’re in the wrong bar.”

TK laughs. “Yeah. That’s fair. Everything is cheap in this state anyway. I’m never going to get used to these prices.”

Carlos laughs as they make their way to the bar, but he still pays for both of their drinks.

“How’re you liking Austin so far?” Carlos asks.

TK drinks his water and smiles, “You know? I’m liking it more and more.”

***

Carlos thinks he could probably take TK home right up until TK notices his crew starting to slow down and he scans the crowd to find his father.

“I should get my dad home,” TK says. Captain Strand _has_ had a few beers. Carlos doesn’t like to make a habit of taking guys home from bars, but he’s still disappointed.

TK glances back at where his dad is talking to Michelle, and then grabs Carlos’s arm to lead him to the hallway by the bathrooms. It’s not private, but it’s empty for now. Carlos turns them to push TK against the wall. He moves slow until TK gives a tiny whine in protest and pulls Carlos into a rough kiss that leaves them both panting.

“Text me,” Carlos says against his lips. “I’ll show you around Austin.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

TK pulls him into another rough kiss before sliding away with a smirk while Carlos watches him leave.

Already Carlos feels like he’s drowning, and he doesn’t even want to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on my other site to write an episode filler for the Pilot so I'm popping this at the beginning of the series. I don't intend to write anything for episode two because I don't really think we have anything that we missed for those scenes unless I just write the NSFW stuff and I don't really want to do that. But if you found this fic first, the rest of the episodes are covered in the rest of the series. :)
> 
> If you find typos in this and want to tell me, please do. I know I fixed some on my phone when I put it up on the first site and then when I got to the computer, I could only find one of those mistakes and it's driving me crazy. lol
> 
> I AM considering writing some filler for TK and his dad from the Pilot. Info on that is on my tumblr if anyone has an opinion on if I start to write it:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lostinanimage


End file.
